A Snowy Day
by SecretFruits
Summary: Charlie Weasley has something up his sleeve. It seems innocuous enough. But will it bode well for Bill? Drabble. Just some lighthearted Weasley family fluff.


Written For:

September Back to School Drabble Challenge

\- The Handy Hitwitches

\- Prompt: Homework

Honeycomb Challenge: Baby Pink

Celtic challenge: Curse (sort of), Family, Bill and Charlie Weasley

Word Count: 711

Thanks to my lovely readers and reviewers! And thanks to AJ and Shay, my amazing teammates, for beta'ing.

* * *

Last night's snowflakes had settled into a thick white dust, glistening in the faint sun. Bundled in layers of Weasley jumpers, Bill barely noticed the cold. He sat by the garden, writing peacefully.

 _The five counter-curses for the general classes of Freezing Charms vary in effectiveness based on…_

" _WELL!"_

Bill jumped, barely stopping his essay from landing in the snow. It was Charlie.

" _B_ , huh?" Charlie plopped down beside him, holding a beat-up package. He pointed at the letter sewn on Bill's outermost jumper. "What's that for? Boy?" He widened his eyes in mock amazement. _"_ Maybe _Head_ Boy _!_ Oh _wow!_ Widdle William —"

"Shut up, Charlie." Bill shoved him playfully. "I came out here to _avoid_ Gred and Forge. Trying to do some homework in peace."

Charlie laughed. "Me too. They're taking the mickey out of poor Perce." Checking that their parents weren't looking, he summoned over two chairs and a table. "You'll get cold sitting on the ground, Bill."

Bill smiled. "Thanks, Charlie." He picked up his bag, then placed his inkpot on the table. "Say, I hope Perce doesn't take it personally."

"Take _Gred and Forge_ personally?!" Charlie made a face. " _Nah._ They take the mickey out of everyone. Percy knows that."

Bill nodded. "I suppose you're right." He pointed at the parcel in Charlie's hand. "That doesn't _look_ like homework?"

"Maybe I'm giving up on homework. Becoming a Seeker instead."

"What is it? Dragon gloves? A snitch you stole?" Bill fixed Charlie with a look of mock sternness. "Young man, back to work! But first — what is it?"

To Bill's surprise, Charlie blushed. "It's nothing."

"Come on, Charlie!" He gave Charlie another shove. "Is it a letter to your _crush?_ That Hufflepuff girl? Come _on_ , I won't tell Gred and Forge." He winked. "As long as you pay me."

"Actually, Bill, I was hoping you could help me with something."

" _Anything_ , Charlie. Always."

Charlie pulled the package open, revealing a jumble of black yarn. It was -

Charlie, Bill realized, had made a jumper.

"It's for Mum. I wanted to finish it before Christmas, but — well, it's OWL year. Had homework and Prefect duties and Captain duties and I knew Mum would understand but I'd still like to give it to her before term —"

Bill held up his hand. "That's _lovely_ , Charlie. May I?"

Nodding, Charlie handed it to him. "I finished it last night. I wanted to make it baby pink. You know, how Mum likes." He dipped his head. "But I could barely afford black yarn. We haven't covered color changing yet. I was hoping..."

"This is _beautiful,_ Charlie. I — I can try."

He'd barely scraped an A in his Charms OWL, and had only been able to take NEWT Charms since McGonagall had begged Flitwick on his behalf. But, he _had_ successfully cast a Color Changing Charm before. "I just don't want to curse you accidentally or anything."

Charlie shrugged. "It's fine. Just so long as Mum's jumper ends up pink."

"Well, alright then." Bill pulled out his wand and pointed it at the jumper. Focusing every particle of his being on the color pink, he yelled, " _COLOVARIA!"_

There was a smashing sound. Bill felt the wind being knocked out of him as he flew from his chair. He stood up immediately, embarrassed.

Charlie had tears dripping down his cheeks.

"Oh Merlin — _Charlie_ —did I ruin it? Are you hurt?" Bill felt his insides grow cold...

" _Boys!"_ Molly Weasley was striding towards them, looking exasperated. "As if Fred and George blowing the house up isn't enough!" Then she stopped, looking shocked. "Bill, what _happened_ to you?"

"Wh- _what?"_

Then Bill realized that Charlie wasn't in pain — he was _laughing._ He was nearly doubled over, cradling a beautiful pink jumper. Barely able to speak, he turned to Molly. "Mum." He took a breath, still laughing. "I — _we_ made this for you, Mum."

"Oh, _boys!"_ Molly's eyes were watering as she opened it. "Oh, _boys_. You shouldn't have… and Bill, what has _happened to you..._ this is so kind, oh _boys…"_

As his mother and brother sobbed, Bill realized what he had done. Every inch of him, from the snowflakes on his ponytail to the soles of his boats, was pink.


End file.
